Viajero en el tiempo
by Miss Lefroy Fraser
Summary: Año 2028. Teddy Lupin debe cruzar la línea del tiempo y viajar 30 años atrás para salvar a los que más quiere. Sin embargo, las cosas no serán tan fáciles como él se creía. / Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del forum el Mapa del Mortífago. / Regalo para Kristy SR
1. Prólogo

Nada del Potterverso me pertenece

Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del forum el Mapa del Mortífago.

Regalo para **Kristy SR**.

 **Petición** :

 _«Me gustan mucho los viajes en el tiempo, y quisiera una historia en la que Teddy Lupin tenga que viajar al pasado debido a algo que amenace el futuro de personas a las que conoce (bien puede darse en la época de Harry o en la de los Merodeadores, no me importa).»_

* * *

 ** _Viajero en el tiempo_**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

 **28 de septiembre de 2028**

Es demasiado temprano para que el sol entre por la ventana. Mira a su derecha y comprueba que la respiración acompasada de su esposa le dice que aún sigue dormida. Mejor; tiene que hacer esto sin que ella ni nadie se entere. Le da un suave beso en la sien y la arropa.

Tras salir de su habitación, se mete en la que hay frente a la suya. En el dormitorio, decorado de azul y cobre, está durmiendo plácidamente un niño de once años, cuyo cabello va cambiando de tono, según lo que esté soñando. En aquel momento, lo lleva de un color verde pistacho.« _Eso es bueno_ », piensa él. Da un ligero suspiro y le da un beso en la frente.

En la habitación colindante dormita una pequeña niña de cabellos platinos acurrucada a un unicornio de peluche. Sonríe, una vez más, al ver la imagen de su hija menor en esa pose; le acaricia con suavidad el pelo y le da un beso, procurando no despertarla.

Sabe que tendría que despedirse de ellos de una manera distinta, pero conoce demasiado bien a su esposa y no le dejaría hacer la locura que pretende hacer. Es consciente de todos los riesgos que conlleva esta misión, pero sólo él puede hacerla. Mira en derredor por última vez, se echa la mochila previamente preparada al hombro y saca la botella del líquido dorado que hay en uno de los bolsillos de ésta. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y piensa con firmeza su destino. Con decisión, estrella la pequeña botella contra el suelo, formando un denso humo ambarino, por donde desaparece.


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

* * *

 **28 de abril de 1998**

La cabeza le daba vueltas. El cuerpo lo tenía entumecido, probablemente por el viaje que acababa de hacer. Sabía que aquello era así, pero no pensó que fuese tan doloroso. Por suerte para él, la dolencia le duraría tan solo unos minutos, aunque no tenía muy claro cuántos serían.

Apenas podía mover el brazo y mucho menos las piernas. Quería levantarse y defenderse ante lo que fuese que le estuviese sujetando, pero su cabeza aún no se mantenía quieta; había perdido temporalmente la audición de uno de sus oídos y en el otro sólo escuchaba un incesante pitido, por lo que tampoco podía escuchar lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Finalmente, quedó inconsciente bajo la fría hierba primaveral.

* * *

Estaba volviendo en sí. Cientos de luces se le acoplaban delante de su rostro, pero no conseguía ver nada en claro. Al menos ahora podía escuchar lo que decían y se percató de que la inmovilidad de sus brazos no se debía ahora al entumecimiento, sino a que estaba atado a una silla.

Perfecto. Sabía que no era una buena idea haber ido hasta allí, pero era lo único que se le ocurría. Sabía perfectamente que allí encontraría lo que necesitaba para poder llevar a cabo su misión, pero también era demasiado consciente de que no le resultaría nada sencillo hacerlo todo a la vez.

No tenía muy claro cómo lo haría, pero tenía primero que desatarse. Probablemente le habrían encontrado en mitad del jardín y pensarían que sería un intruso. Abrió los ojos, pero la luz aún le hacía daño a la vista y no conseguía situarse del todo. Sin embargo, sabía la perfección en dónde se hallaba. Los muebles le parecían algo más nuevos a lo que él recordaba, pero lo demás estaba exactamente igual.

Escuchó unas voces en alguna otra habitación. No le eran nada familiares, por lo que dedujo que sería de alguien que probablemente él no hubiese conocido. Debía concentrarse y en no delatarse fácilmente, si no, sería realmente peligroso. Y se jugaba algo más que su vida en aquella misión tan peliaguda.

Aguzó el oído, intentando escuchar la conversación que se estaba teniendo en el cuarto de al lado.

—Aparte de un par de cicatrices, no parece que sea peligroso… —murmuró la primera voz. Era de hombre, pero no le resultaba nada conocida.

—¿Y la mochila? ¿Has encontrado algo? —preguntó la segunda, que ya sí le resultaba familiar.

—No encontré nada, aparte de ropa y algo de comida un tanto extraña.

—¿Muggle?

—Posiblemente. Quién sabe.

Hubo una pequeña pausa. Se escuchaban pasos por toda la casa, sobre todo por los pasillos cercanos a donde él se hallaba. Era muy probable que hubiese, al menos, cinco personas. Un par de muchachos se acercaron y se pusieron enfrente a él. Alzó la vista, algo nublosa, y pudo divisar un par de melenas rojizas, demasiado conocidas como para ignorar de quiénes se trataban.

—Podría intentar hablar con algún compañero del ministerio que nos puede decir quién es por su varita —La voz provenía esta vez de detrás del chico.

—Pues eso es lo que más me sorprende —habló la primera voz—, que no tiene varita alguna.

—¿Has mirado bien por el jardín? —preguntó la segunda.

—Sí, y nada. No sé quién será, pero empiezo a sospechas en si es un mago o no.

—Pues muggle tampoco puede ser. —Esta vez era la tercera voz, que era femenina—. Vi cómo una luz cegadora le atrajo hasta ahí.

—Pero si no es un mago ni un muggle, ¿qué es? —preguntó la cuarta voz, también de mujer, pero mucho más joven.

—No lo sé —respondió el primer muchacho—, pero tal vez él mismo nos saque de dudas.

El primer chico se acercó a él y le iluminó el rostro. Estaba como inspeccionando cada centímetro de su ser, por si hubiera algún resto de algo que le diera cualquier pista antes de tener que empezar con el interrogatorio.

—Muy bien, chico —comenzó a decir el joven, cuya varita iluminada por la punta estaba demasiado cerca de sus ojos y apenas podía ver lo que ocurría más allá de ella, obligándole a entrecerrarlos—. No queremos que nadie salga malparado de aquí, pero, como comprenderás, no tenemos la menor idea de dónde ni de cómo has llegado a esta, nuestra humilde morada. Así que, si nos facilitas toda la información que necesitamos, es muy probable que salgas de aquí más pronto de lo que puedas imaginar.

—Empieza por tu nombre —instó el segundo muchacho. No podía revelar cuál era su verdadero nombre, ya que tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones, así que no le quedó otra que improvisar lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Edward —respondió, con voz seca.

—¿Edward qué más? —volvió a preguntar el segundo chico.

—White. —Carraspeó un poco mientras pronunciaba aquel apellido sacado de su propia invención.

—Muy bien, Edward White. ¿Quién eres y de dónde has salido? —interrumpió una voz masculina, detrás de ambos chicos, que desconocía por completo.

—Estoy huyendo.

—¿De quién?

—De los mortífagos.

No era del todo cierto, pero tampoco era mentira. No al menos de los de aquella época a lo que se refería. Pero debía dar la menor información que pudiera si no quería verse envuelto en un verdadero problema.

—Vas a tener que especificar un poco más —El segundo chico siempre se mostraba tranquilo, pero con mucha seguridad en la voz. Teddy parpadeó varias veces antes de poder verle bien por fin el rostro y salir de las dudas que tenía en mente todo ese rato. Soltó una carcajada interna, queriendo levantarse y poder decirle quién es realmente.

—Yaxley.

Hubo otro silencio que parecieron horas. El hombre que había detrás de los dos jóvenes que tenía justo enfrente se quedó mirando al capturado. Parecía tranquilo, pero a su vez, tenso. Daba la sensación de que le estuviera evaluando de arriba abajo, mucho más de lo que ya lo estaban haciendo los demás.

—¿Y por qué precisamente Yaxley está persiguiéndote? —preguntó, con voz serena, el hombre del fondo.

—Por traición a la sangre.

Casi todos los presentes se miraron entre sí. Era un tanto extraño encontrarse con alguien que también hubiese hecho eso y ellos no fueran conscientes de más familia como ellos.

—Bueno —comenzó a decir el segundo chico—, puede que no seamos los únicos que hayan traicionado a la sangre, pero eso no quita que aparecieses de la nada en esa bola de luz de donde has llegado.

—Llegué mediante un hechizo. No puedo decir mucho más.

La mujer que aún se hallaba detrás de él empezó a caminar por la estancia. Se acercó a uno de los miembros que allí se encontraba y murmuró algo.

—Reconozco que no deberíamos fiarnos de lo primero que nos digan, pero está más que claro que no podemos dejarlo atado eternamente.

—Deberíamos soltarlo —dijo el primer chico, finalmente.

—Está bien —dijo el hombre del fondo—, pero mejor no quitarle la vista de encima, por lo que pudiera pasar.

Teddy sintió cómo el hechizo que lo mantenía atado se aflojaba lentamente hasta quedar libre del todo. Se sujetó la cabeza con las manos, ya que aún no estaba recuperado del todo de su viaje. Sentía cómo las miradas de todos los presentes se clavaban en él y no tenía la menor idea de cómo conseguir todo lo que necesitaba sin que le interrogasen. Aunque, era más que evidente, su mayor prioridad en ese momento era recuperarse. Deseaba no tener que soportar más esa sensación, pero no quería pensar más en ello. Intentó levantarse pero el mareo no le dejaba hacerlo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó la mujer joven, que antes estaba detrás de él y ahora se estaba sentado a su lado. Teddy levantó la vista hasta su abultado vientre. El hombre del fondo se acercó a ella, acariciándole el hombro con suavidad. Era consciente de que podía ocurrir, pero no tenía la menor idea de cómo iba a reaccionar. Llevaba demasiado tiempo soñando con ese momento y ahora no podía decir nada.

Levantó la vista y ahí los tenía, a su lado. El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver a sus padres junto a él y su cara lo decía todo.

* * *

 _ **NDA** : Bueno, este es un poco más largo que el anterior, que era solo el prólogo. Más adelante iré añadiendo los demás capítulos con más detalles sobre el fic. Creo que lo he hecho de tal manera que no me he dejado ningún hilo suelto, así que espero que me quede tan bien como tengo en mente. _

_En fin, espero que haya gustado este comienzo de mini long fic. Y voy a ser mala y hasta el próximo capítulo no revelaré quiénes estaban con Teddy en el salón, aparte de sus padres, claro. xD_

 _Un saludo y hasta el próximo capítulo. :)_


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

 **28 de septiembre de 2028**

Abre la puerta con nerviosismo. Sabe que algo ha pasado, pero aún no sabe qué pueda ser. Su hermana le ha enviado un mensaje en clave pidiéndole que vaya urgentemente a su casa. El corazón se le va a salir por la boca. La llama nerviosamente y se encuentra por el pasillo a su sobrino. Su rostro muestra calma, pero sus ojos, preocupación. Su hermana pequeña está junto a él, en silencio, y ambos se acurrucan en la escalera.

Al fin baja su hermana del piso de arriba, donde se encontraba. Teme lo peor. Mira a todos lados buscando otro rostro, el de su cuñado, pero no está. Le pregunta con la mirada y ella niega con la cabeza. La cosa va de mal en peor. Teme que también haya caído, como ya lo hizo su hermano pequeño y dos de sus primos.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —se atreve a decir, al fin.

—No estoy del todo segura —le contesta, con la voz ronca—, pero creo que Teddy ha usado el hechizo del tiempo.

—¿El del tío Harry?

La hermana mayor asiente con la cabeza.

—¡Será mameluco! —dice frustrada, frotándose la sien mientras pasea por la estancia—. Él no está preparado para ese hechizo. Ni mucho menos para esa misión.

—Lo sé, pero teniendo en cuenta que es el único que puede hacerlo…

—Sí, yo también lo sé. Pero no quita que tenga demasiados riesgos.

La joven saca de su túnica un trozo de pergamino y comienza a escribir en él.

—Coge a los niños y ve a casa de mis suegros. Dale esto. Son órdenes de lo que deben hacer. Ellos lo entenderán. —Hace una breve pausa al ver que su hermana no entiende sus palabras y respira hondo antes de continuar—. Lo más seguro es que el hechizo ya haya sido rastreado por los mortífagos y corréis un gran peligro. No vayáis por la red flu, ni mucho menos te desaparezcas en su casa.

—¿Y tú qué vas a hacer? —le pregunta su hermana, preocupada.

—Ir hasta donde está Teddy.

—¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?

—Más que eso. Estoy más preparada que él para esto. Él solo se saltó el protocolo.

—Ve con cuidado, ¿vale?

Y, sin decir más, saca una botellita con líquido dorado y lo estampa contra el suelo, desapareciendo en el humo que éste acaba de formarse.


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

 **28 de abril de 1998**

Sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Apenas podía moverse y sentía algo húmedo adhiriéndose a su mejilla. Tenía el brazo izquierdo entumecido y temía habérselo roto en la _caída_. Intentó incorporarse, pero todo le daba vueltas. Sentía nauseas y probablemente echara lo poco que llevaba en el estómago.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí tirada, pero calculaba que alrededor de una hora o puede que más. Levantó la cabeza y comprobó que estaba en el jardín trasero de la casa. Lo recordaba de otra manera, pero era consciente de que se trataba de una versión más antigua de ella. Le faltaba más de la mitad de los árboles que ella y sus dos hermanos plantaron cuando era pequeña.

Cuando consiguió incorporarse, se percató de que había caído en el barro. Alzó la vista al grisáceo cielo que tenía sobre ella y eso explicaría la tierra húmeda. Se levantó como pudo, tambaleándose y casi cayendo de nuevo al suelo. Se agarró a uno de los árboles que tenía más cerca y apoyó la cabeza en él, esperando a que el mareo se le pasara en cualquier momento.

—Me alegro mucho de que te hayas enamorado de nuestro manzano —dijo una voz detrás de ella—, pero me temo que ya está casado con el melocotonero de al lado.

La muchacha parpadeó para ver con más claridad a su interlocutor.

—No me lo puedo creer —fue lo único que consiguió decir antes de desmayarse.

* * *

—¿Sabes eso que pasa cuando no tienes nada para comer y te mueres de hambre? —le preguntó el chico que tenía justo al lado Teddy, mientras trinchaba un poco de pollo de su plato—. Pues con mi madre pasa exactamente lo contrario: lo que te mata es a comer.

Teddy reprimió una carcajada para evitar atragantarse con un trozo de patata.

—Por cierto, soy Charlie —continuó, tendiéndole una mano—. Y estos de enfrente son Fred y George.

—Por mucho que lo niegue nuestra madre —intervino Fred con una enorme sonrisa—, yo siempre seré el gemelo guapo.

—¡De eso nada! —protestó George.

Los gemelos se enzarzaron en una divertida y absurda disputa sobre cuál de los dos era el más atractivo. Mientras tanto, Charlie continuaba con las presentaciones. A pesar de que ya les conocía a todos, Teddy sentía como si realmente estuviera en casa, aunque la mirada de su padre se le clavase como un auténtico puñal cada vez que la fijaba en él. No la apartaba para nada y le daba la sensación de que estaba esperando a que diese un paso en falso para poder sacar su varita y atacar. Tampoco le culpaba. Él era un completo desconocido y demasiado gentiles estaban siendo ya.

—A todo esto —prosiguió Charlie—, ¿dónde se ha metido Bill?

—No lo sé —contestó Ginny, frunciendo el entrecejo, mirando a su cuñada de reojo, que no apartaba la vista de la puerta trasera—. Salió al jardín de atrás a por algo y no ha vuelto.

—Le habrá atacado algún gnomo de jardín —bromeó Charlie y miró a Teddy, que apenas decía nada—. Son lo peor. Nuestra madre nos castigaba muchas veces cuando éramos pequeños a quitarlos de ahí cada vez que nos portábamos mal.

—Y el récord lo tienen Fred y George —comentó Ginny, mirando a sus hermanos, que sonreían orgullosos.

—Lo mejor de todo fue cuando hicieron un concurso a ver quién atrapaba más gnomos —continuó contando Charlie. A Teddy le encantaban ese tipo de anécdotas.

—¿Y quién ganó?

—¡Yo! —respondieron al unísono los gemelos; y volvieron a discutir de aquella manera tan divertida que a Teddy le encantaba.

A decir verdad, se sentía mucho más extraño de lo que él pensaba. Jamás había visto al tío George —como a él le gustaba llamar a todos los hermanos Weasley— como le estaba viendo en ese momento. Se le veía distinto, con un brillo en los ojos que nunca le había visto. Pero no le sorprendía; le había hablado tantas veces de Fred que ahora entendía lo que le quería decir.

Aunque lo más incómodo le resultaba era estar tan cerca de sus padres; esos padres a los que solo pudo conocer un día, justo después de nacer y de los que ya no volvió a ver. Esos padres que ahora tenía frente a él y tenía que reprimir las ansias por abrazarlos. Tenía que controlar demasiado sus emociones si no quería delatarse a sí mismo. Cada vez que se descontrolaba, el color de su pelo cambiaba bruscamente de manera muy seguida.

Necesitaba concentrarse y se centró en su plato de comida. Al levantar la vista vio entrar a Bill, que llevaba en brazos a lo que parecía ser una muchacha. Teddy se quedó pálido al verla. El color de su pelo la delataba demasiado y podría reconocerla a cientos de kilómetros de distancia. No cabía la menor duda. No entendía qué podía hacer ahí. Ni cómo. Ni por qué.

Charlie se levantó de inmediato para ayudar con la chica a recostarla en el salón y los demás acudieron a ver qué pasaba. Teddy se acercó a ella, mientras la señora Weasley le llevaba un paño húmedo para limpiarle los restos de barro que tenía en la cara y la ropa.

—¿Pero de dónde ha salido? —preguntó ciertamente preocupada la señora Weasley.

—No lo sé —respondió Bill, incorporándose después de depositar a la chica en el diván—. Fui a recoger un par de melocotones para Fleur y la encontré abrazada al manzano de al lado. Parece que solo es un desmayo.

Teddy no sabía qué decir. Si decía que la conocía, tal vez volviera a meterse en líos como el de antes. Pero tampoco podía dejarla ahí, tirada, sin hacer nada. Y sabía cómo podía reanimarla enseguida. Hurgó entre sus bolsillos hasta dar con una diminuta botellita del tamaño de un pulgar. Se inclinó hasta la chica y le acercó la botellita a la nariz. La joven abrió los ojos lentamente hasta ponerlos como platos. La reacción de la muchacha no era lo que nadie se esperaba: le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara de Teddy.

En cuanto se levantó del sofá, se dispuso a repetir la acción, pero Bill la agarró lo más fuerte que pudo por la cintura para evitarlo.

—¡Soltadme, que yo a este cerebro de babosa cornuda le tengo que arrear aún más! —exclamó la joven, intentando aferrarse de los brazos de Bill—. Cabeza de mendrugo arrugado, cerebro de membrillo agriado. ¡Si es que yo te mato! ¡Ni magia ni maleficios ni calabazas en vinagre! ¡Te juro que…!

Los ojos de todos los presentes iban en todo momento desde la chica a Teddy de manera repetitiva.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que está pasando aquí? —intervino Remus—. ¿Conoces a esta chica?

Teddy se quedó callado unos segundos, taponándose la nariz, sintiendo cómo la sangre le salía a borbotones por ella; desde luego sabía dónde darle.

—Así es —respondió al fin—. Ella es Dominique. Mi cuñada.


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

 **28 de septiembre de 2028**

La calle está poco habitada para ser un jueves a las doce de la mañana. El taxista para el coche justo en la misma puerta donde la mujer que acaba de subir le ha indicado, pero su cara de asombro no le deja indiferente a la mujer. La observa por el retrovisor cómo registra el bolso diminuto y saca varias cosas de él, dejándole con la boca abierta y sin explicarse cómo lo está haciendo. Le da un billete bastante arrugado de diez libras y le devuelve el cambio sin dejar de mirar cómo vuelve a meterlo todo en el interior de ese minúsculo bolsito.

La mujer se apea del taxi y le coge la mano a su hija, esperando a que el niño salga del vehículo también. El taxista se queda unos segundos más, esperando a ver si hace algo extraño, ya que la calle donde la ha dejado apenas hay unas pocas casas y éstas siquiera están habitadas. El vecindario es nuevo y raro es que haya alguien viviendo por allí. Sin embargo, decide arrancar el coche cuando recibe la llamada de un nuevo cliente. Cuando vuelve a mirar, se percata de que, tanto la mujer como los niños han desaparecido de su vista de manera sospechosa.

* * *

Caminaron unos minutos hasta llegar a su destino. Cada vez que tiene que ir en transporte muggle, suele quedarse en alguna parte algo alejada del lugar. No quiere tener ojos curiosos curioseando donde no les llaman.

La casa está en un callejón escondido. Al llegar al lugar indicado, formula las palabras mágicas que revelan la gran casa. Llama a la puerta con la aldaba con decisión. Pasados unos segundos, ésta se abre y por ella se asoma una mujer de mediana edad, con cabello oscuro y algunas hebras plateadas. Sus ojos verdes se clavan en los azules de la mujer que tiene delante de ella.

—Victoire… —dice, paseando su mirada de ella a los niños—. ¿Va todo bien?

—Lo siento, Astoria —le contesta, aferrando más la mano de su hija menor—, pero este es el único lugar donde puedo ir y…

—¡Oh, no, no! No te preocupes, pasad.

Astoria asoma la cabeza al exterior, asegurándose de que nadie más les ha seguido y cierra la puerta de inmediato. Un niño pequeño corre hacia ella y lo coge en brazos, dándole un cariñoso beso en la sien.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Estáis todos bien? ¡Oh, por Circe! ¿Teddy está bien?

Victoire procura mantener la calma, pero está más que segura que la suegra de su hermana ya se ha percatado de ello. Astoria comprende la delicadeza del asunto, así que se acerca a la pequeña que aún sigue agarrada a las faldas de su madre.

—Odette, cielo —le dice con dulzura—. Arriba, en el piso de arriba, está la prima Carina. ¿Por qué no subes a jugar con ella? Seguro que está deseando verte.

La niña le sonríe y sale disparada, escaleras arriba. Victoire mira de reojo a su hijo, que está demasiado quieto a su lado, ensimismado en algún tipo de pensamiento.

—Remus —le susurra con delicadeza—. Ve con tu hermana, ¿vale?

El chico la mira, incrédulo. Tiene toda la intención de no querer moverse de donde está, ni mucho menos de separarse de su madre.

—No —le responde, tajante—. Quiero quedarme aquí, contigo.

El pelo comienza a cambiarle de color constantemente; pasa de azul eléctrico a rosa malva, llegando a verde pistacho y finalmente se para en morado intenso. A Victoire le recuerda mucho a su padre; le pasa exactamente lo mismo cuando está disgustado. Comprende que su hijo está preocupado por su padre y teme que no vaya a volver a verle.

—Remus, cariño —intenta hablarle con calma. Lo último que desea es alterarle más, y la situación no está como para ponerse a discutir con él—. He de hablar de un asunto importante con la señora Malfoy. Solo sube un rato. Ya sabes cómo es Odette cuando se emociona, que se descontrola mucho. Después puedes bajar si así lo deseas.

El niño respira hondo y accede a la petición de su madre. Cuando comienza a subir por las escaleras, ve cómo Phoenix se suelta bruscamente de su abuela y se va detrás de él, brincando y diciendo palabras inventadas que tan sólo el pequeño sabe qué quieren decir. Remus se detiene en mitad de la escalinata y echa un último vistazo a su madre antes de continuar subiendo, procurando no tropezarse por evitar a su primo.

Una vez que se cerciora de que ninguno de los niños les pueda escuchar, Astoria se acerca a Victoire en tono de alerta. Se teme lo peor y espera cualquier cosa que le pueda decir la hermana de su nuera. Le señala el salón y la invita a sentarse junto a ella para que le informe sobre lo que ha venido hasta ella.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —le dice tajante Victoire sin rodeos—. Y sí, es Teddy. Pero no, no ha sido capturado por ellos. Más bien es algo… peor.

—¿Peor que ser atrapado por esos maleantes? —se escandaliza Astoria—. ¿Qué puede haber peor que eso?

Victoire abre la boca para contestar, pero la puerta principal se abre de repente y por ella entra Draco Malfoy. Éste comienza a hablarle a su esposa hasta que se percata de la presencia de Victoire, lo cual también le sorprende y pregunta si va todo bien. La joven le pone al corriente de todo lo que ha hablado con su esposa, pero no puede contener las lágrimas al recordar la situación de su familia en estos momentos tan duros.

—Por si no tuviéramos suficiente con la desaparición de James y Lucy, ahora también se suma a la lista mi hermano.

Rompe a llorar desconsoladamente y Astoria se acerca a ella a consolarla.

—Podría entender lo del secuestro de James —comenta Draco, pensativo—. Él es hijo del archienemigo del Señor Tenebroso, quien consiguió derrotarle. Pero no llego a comprender qué pintan en todo esto Lucy y Louise. Aunque apoyaron a Potter en sus hazañas, sí, pero… ¿Por qué no va directamente a por tus tíos?

—Hace un par de meses —empieza a relatar Victoire—, el tío Harry y el tío Percy localizaron al mortífago que asesinó a la abuela Molly hace dos años. Resultó ser uno de los compañeros de trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia del tío Percy. No descansó hasta que dio con él y le mató.

—No esperaba eso de Percy —murmura Astoria—. Cualquiera lo diría.

—Si no hubiese sido él, hubiese sido cualquier miembro de mi familia. Son demasiadas muertes en tan poco tiempo y de algún modo había que pararlo. Vosotros mejor que nadie deberíais entenderlo.

Victoie tiene razón. Draco no quiere comentar nada sobre lo que se le está pasando por la mente en este instante, ya que es demasiado duro para él recordar la muerte de su madre. Ellos también fueron a por ella. Ellos también la asesinaron a sangre fría, alegando que tenían que hacerlo por defender a los traidores. No culpa a su familia política de aquello, pero sí, él mejor que nadie sabe la frustración de no saber quién torturó y asesinó a su madre. Y él mejor que nadie sabe que, en cuanto sepa quién es, no le temblará el pulso para eliminarlo. Es por eso que se ausenta tantas horas lejos de casa. Sabe que Astoria le detendría de enterarse porque es demasiado peligroso.

Astoria mira a su esposo, que está demasiado pensativo, y vuelve la vista a la muchacha.

—Tranquila, lo entendemos. ¿Qué vais a hacer?

—No lo sé. Por el momento, mi padre se ha reunido con mi tío Harry y mi tío Percy en la búsqueda de los Weasley desaparecidos. Nos envían cada dos días su patronus para decirnos que están bien. Es de los pocos hechizos que aún podemos hacer sin delatarnos.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer nosotros?

—De momento, si no es mucha molestia, quisiera que Remus y Odette se queden aquí, con vosotros. Solo hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras los demás se hacen cargo de todo. Y mucho menos cuando Teddy ha cometido la locura de ir al comienzo de todo.

—¿Al… comienzo de todo?

Victoire no sabe si debiera comentarle lo que Teddy está haciendo. Será mejor que cuanta menos gente lo sepa, todo estará bien.

—Sí, pero es demasiado largo de explicar.

—No te preocupes, los niños se pueden quedar aquí el tiempo que sea necesario, yo…

De repente, un grito proveniente del piso de arriba interrumpe la intensa conversación. Los tres se ponen en pie de un salto para ver qué ha pasado. Odette baja a toda prisa las escaleras y tiene la respiración acelerada. Está pálida y se le nota asustada.

—¡Mamá! —grita la niña, terminando de bajar las escaleras—. Es Remus.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta angustiada.

Odette jadea con tanta fuerza que apenas puede contestar.

—Se lo han llevado, mamá —consigue decir al fin—. Se han llevado a Remus.

* * *

 _Agradecimientos a **lavida134** , **Kristy SR** y **Tete93** por sus reviews, favoritos y follows; y a **CassioBlack** por su favorito y follow. Se agradecen siempre. :)_


End file.
